Segundo paso
by VickChair2506
Summary: 'Los mejores amigos son como hermanos...Pero puede que algunos pasen cosas más a profundidad llegando a ser mas que eso'.../Shadouge/
1. Capitulo 1

Rouge

…

¿Si salgo herida me cuidarías? ¿Si desaparezco por un segundo te preocuparías? ¿Te importo o solo lo haces por el trabajo? Contesta estas preguntas y revelaras que si te intereso…o posiblemente estés preparado para el 'Segundo paso' de nuestra relación…se…no, ambos sabemos que somos amigos de confianza el cual evita que nos traicionemos o mintamos entre nosotros y también no podemos ocultar nuestros secretos ni buscarnos del conflicto del otro…nos conocemos bien y sabemos cómo es nuestro comportamiento y que haremos en momentos difíciles y simples…

¿Estabas celoso?...Claro que he tratado de seducirte pero pensé que te pasarías de la raja ante toda tu dignidad conmigo lo que no te dignificaría mucho en tu reputación de anti-héroe, yo te respeto y siempre lo hare…y sé que igualmente lo harás conmigo a toda hora porque sé que tú me tienes cariño…

Los mejores amigos se perdonan y apoyan, agradecen, respetan y preocupan…pero tampoco hay que exagerar, puede que pase en ocasiones pero solo era para demostrar mi respeto y amistad hacía ti… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además del trabajo de agente también puedo hacerlo ya que te he pedido que vinieras conmigo a mi casa para que tengas techo dónde quedarte…

¿Te incomodo? Está bien…pero pido que te quedes al menos una semana en mi departamento para que descanses o reposes un poco después de todo, lo que pasas en las misiones…

Me avergüenzo un poco al que me salvaras la vida como 6 veces al día por ser una insegura...admito que un riesgo mío fue un capricho y examen para verificar si enserio te intereso e importo…espero no te enojes pero que puedo decir cariño solo quería estar segura de mi Sombra…

¿Te molesto?...puede que sea irritante a veces…descuida me he retado consigo misma en ocasiones a no abrir la boca en 24 horas…no prometí nada…pero si cuenta…

…Shadow…solo digo que has sido un buen compañero de trabajo y de confianza conmigo…pero parece que nuestra relación se está yendo por la borda del barco de 'Amistad' últimamente…algo ha cambiado…nos preocupamos aún más apenas nos alejamos por un segundo en las misiones que ya es de costumbre estar tan juntados…hasta cuando no trabajamos…somos aún más cercanos…hablamos de nuestros asuntos, vidas, hasta las cosas más vergonzosas…como esa vez que te quedaste en mi departamento y te di un masaje en la espalda donde se te oían los huesos de la columna quitándote lo tenso y te quedaste dormido en mi pecho y te sonrojase al ver tal escena de nosotros que decidiste irte a dormir jefe…

También recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento en las malas…y posiblemente en las buenas, te respeto al máximo y trato de no exigirte mucho lo que no es normal en mí…

Me pregunto… ¿Por qué soy así contigo? Soy la misma todo el tiempo coqueta, juguetona y muy hermosa…pero contigo, soy diferente y no solo por el trabajo…me siento diferente a tu lado…segura de mi misma, confiada y sin disimular…a todo momento siempre y cuando este…a tu lado…

…


	2. Capitulo 2

Shadow

…

Rouge intentando examinarme solamente para saber si le importo…Idiota…me interesa ¿Y qué? Solo lo hago por ser un ser en mi círculo social…puede que exagere a veces...no sé qué me paso esta tarde al descubrir a Rouge coqueteándole al estúpido del equidna…molesto consigo mismo en especial con ese rojo…siquiera me interesa saber esa emoción molesta al saber de ella al lado del tomate podrido…volviendo al tema digamos que es algo molesta…en ocasiones me coquetea…pero al verla con otro…¿Qué me sucede?...deja de pensar e insultarte imbécil…solo no entiendo ¿Por qué estoy enojado consigo mismo?...¿Porque me pasa esto?...Imbécil no pienses en estas ideas…dejar de pensar un presentimiento extraño al estar al lado de Rouge…tenerla a salvo y no solo por ser mi compañera en el trabajo…es otra razón…inexplicable, aunque no haya muchas pruebas de afecto mío que sea algo peculiar o peculiar…todos me creen alguien sin emociones hasta yo mismo…pero ahora sé que si poseo una emoción la cual quiero deshacerme de ella sea como sea además de su molestia…

Que desagradable presentimiento…la noche anterior enserio me avergonzó al que esta me diera masaje sin permiso alguno dejándome adormilado sobre su…Tsk…que idiotez…pero al parecer le ha gustado a ella que en bes de a mi…al diablo con eso, tenemos misión pendiente…maldición es sábado…que alivio a la vez además de saber que Rouge me diera un apodo en estas…'Caramelito de chocolate con jalea' que estúpido…trato de evitarla pero es insoportablemente imposible quitarme el ancla de ella de mi mente…diablos me invito nuevamente a su departamento, quien sabe que quiere ahora…pero no tengo opción en cumplírselo…no lo haría si quisiera…pero tengo que…

…


	3. Capítulo 3

…

No solo porque le sonriera a Rouge llegando a Prison Island no significa que tenga que tratarme como un criado durante toda la misión…me sentí un ridículo solo por 3 segundos al sonreírle…que interesa, no puedo corregir mis acciones…pero de igual manera no quería sonreír pero el impulso me obligo a golpe hacerlo…

Llamada de ella lo que me molesto un poco, ya que, conteste, me dijo su fracaso de estar atrapada en la zona de seguridad lo cual es raro en ella al ser tan orgullosa de sí misma revelar su fracaso ante mi…ridículo…pero eso me recordó a María en especial…demonios tenía que ir, no quería romper mi promesa que le he hecho a María en momento de su muerte y yo como un imbécil viendo solamente como un retrasado…pero no solamente vi el recuerdo de María…Rouge estaba incluida en ellos…en mi mente…Ja, que estupidez ella solamente es una compañera para pensar en esas cosas…

Pude haber tomado las esmeraldas sin ella…pero no sería lo correcto… ¿Qué harías tú idiota?...yo ya tengo mis resultados los cuales fueron positivos…algo no acostumbrado en mi forma de ser menos personalidad…

La salve junto con las esmeraldas y sin nada más que decir sobre el tema…

El Dr. Eggman es un odioso preguntándonos 'En que parte del mundo estábamos' a lo que Rouge solo contesto cubriéndome el paso de contestar 'Algo paso' algo paso eso sin duda a lo que es frase solo me obligo a contestar además de que clavarían la mirada si me quedo ahí parado como un idiota 'Nuestras amenazas cayeron en oídos sordos' nuestras amenazas, tenía que defenderla a ella también…no sé, porque exactamente paso tales palabras salir de mi vocabulario de esa forma…pero igual lo hice…como dije no puedo corregir mis acciones…

…

Después de eso…la batalla de la A.R.K…no hubo señales de mi después de tal batalla…

Pero me di cuenta que cuando me fui de ese lugar…perdí un brazalete…quien sabe ¿Dónde puede estar?...


	4. Capítulo 4

…

¡Tonto de ese erizo! Que terco que es…en la batalla de la A.R.K sacrificándose por nosotros ¡Imbécil!...al menos tengo un recuerdo de él…que es lo único que pude recibir de Sonic…su brazalete…para mi es más valioso que las gemas…debería ir a robar eta noche…pero aun así, es más valioso que las gemas…pero no diré más…

…Ya se ha ido…pero tengo algo de me hace recordar a mi sombra…

…

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

…

Venía saliendo de mi departamento descansada después de toda una noche de asalto en la ciudad caminando por el bosque tranquila y posiblemente ver si logro seducir al testarudo del equidna para darme su esmeralda no me interesa si es de su tripulación de equidnas y familia…solo la quiero y ya…pero también estaba destinada a encontrar mi tesoro en la guarida de Eggman quien la tiene escondido de mi…pero no por mucho…

Coincidencia al encontrar una zona subterránea extraña en medio del bosque lleno de robots y maquinaria…y ver enfrente mío una capsula reconocida para mi…me acerque más y la sacudí un poco ya que tenía un poco de polvo y ver…a ¡Shadow!...pero ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?...curioso…el cual este presentimiento me hizo abrir la capsula donde pude ver a Shadow al parecer en trance…quería despertarlo hasta ver que desde otra esquina de la zona se activó un extraño robot que empezó a destruir la zona el cual me intento disparar en un intento pero al dispar fui empujada fuertemente por Shadow quien despertó de su trance mientras veía al extraño robot que lo único que llegue a escuchar de él fue: 'Quédate aquí' quería protegerme a que lo hizo combatiendo el robot quien estaba disparándole a este mientras evitaba disparos y recibía golpes…

Verlos pelear me hizo reaccionar páralos en seco ante tal guerra del oscuro y el metálico…lo que fue más adecuado por hacer era formar equipo…

Shadow, yo y un extraño robot quien se presentó ante el grupo cuyo nombre 'E-123-Omega' los cuales aceptaron cuyo trato de formar el equipo…

Todos de acuerdo con el trato estamos equilibrados teniendo confianza entre nosotros…En especial…en mi sombra…

…


	6. Capítulo 6

…

…¿Qué sucede aquí?...es ¿Rouge?...no sé qué decir… ¿Qué hago aquí encerrado?...

…Pude ver con claridad…era Rouge quien me libero de la capsula… ¿De dónde apareció esta?...diablos activo el lugar al igual que un robot en una esquina de la zona apuntándole a toda la zona en especial a Rouge…no queda otra-…

Le di un empujón tirándola al suelo sin más que decirle…

-Quédate aquí–

Mientras empezaba a batallar con el molesto robot quien me empezó a disparar como si fuera tabla de puntería…

¿Interrumpidos?...que molestia, por la misma chica murciélago quien interfirió en medio de esta parándonos a ambos agarrándonos de las manos a ambos…mientras decía agárranos de las manos que fuéramos un equipo…

Disculpa ¿Equipo?...yo no trabajo en equipo nunca…maldición me obligo…no tuve de otra que aceptar…pero no pienso tan mal como dicen que es bueno tener un equipo…no estoy seguro si esto valla a funcionar…

…No puedo corregir lo pasado…

-Acepto–

Simple palabra que confirma todo…

…


	7. Capítulo 7

…

Tengo equipo nuevo…que aburrido, yo puedo trabajar solo no necesito anclas tras de mi para seguir con mi propósito…algo nuevo que no me gusta experimentar y no quiero estar obligado a lo que yo mismo acepte…idiota…

Rouge me ha giñado… ¿Qué acaso quiere ligarme?...inútil eso jamás pasara, soy difícil y no muy razonable para estar en una relación…siquiera me interesa tener una relación amorosa lo que llevaría al desastre es como…el final, del camino de la libertad si estas con una mujer…

…


	8. Capítulo 8

…

Guiño…

¿Qué acaso no le gusto mi guiño? Si es un amargado…solo trato de dar una buena impresión después de tiempo que no nos vemos y estamos separados…aunque admito que algo en sombra no está igual…pero que interesa lo importante es que este aquí conmigo…y Omega, claro que hay que incluirlo es nuevo en el equipo que 'Yo' cree…pero eso también, eso hace concentrarme en mi sombra aún más que trabajamos en equipo pero con alguien nuevo…

-No hay necesidad de apresurarse–

Sombra dicho esto se… ¿Aliso la púas?...que sorpresa, el príncipe se está peinando…eso es extraño en él, nunca se había peinado…eso es nuevo ¿Qué le está pasando? Estoy empezando a sospechar…

…


	9. Capítulo 9

…

De un momento a otro el equipo Dark estaba rodeado de Clones de Shadow los cuales fueron creados por el mismo idiota científico Ivo Robotnik. Este me tiene harto…

Veía a Shadow y Omega luchando contra estos pero algo se veía extraño en sombra…quien se veía con extraño y para mi estaba sorprendido por luchar consigo mismo un par de veces…se veía extraño para el…

…

Me siento extrañado e sorprendido por luchar conmigo mismo…diablos me volví a espelucar algo…si apenas me peine, y no solo porque me vía algo desacomodado…es por Rouge quien seguro me hubiera criticado…pero no estoy del todo seguro…espero que le haya gustado…haya…y al parecer soy un imbécil por seguir pensando en esto… ¡Maldición! No dejo de pensar en ella y una buena impresión ¿Qué pasa?...

Me estoy desviando…al parecer terminamos con todos…me quede viendo a mí mismo tirado en el suelo…lo que no me agrado pero estaba sin expresión…solo estaba contemplando 'Mi' clon…lo que me hacía pensar en derrotas y yo como un perdedor…al parecer yo mismo soy un imbécil viendo algo que no vale la pena…hasta escuchar tras mío que siquiera vi a Rouge quien me intentaba consolar…que le pasa ¿Qué tiene conmigo?...solo llegue a escuchar…

-Shadow…-

Se notaba tristeza y atención en ella hacía mi…me sentía algo mal…pero al ver que me tomo del hombro y me miro con esos ojos cielo que tiene…

Me sentí mejor…regalándole una pequeña sonrisa…a lo que ella solo imito mi acción viéndome con simpatiza…

Me hizo sentir bien ayudándome a tranquilizarme un poco…

…


	10. Capítulo 10

…

Flashback

Rouge estaba en Green Forest…donde se encontraba estate quieta…algo preocupada…

Estoy preocupada…como voy a estar segura si Shadow cuando se fue este bien…me pregunto ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento?...nunca me he preocupado por nadie…siquiera de mi misma…a excepción por las esmeraldas pero…es por un ser…el cual es Shadow, no entiendo…solo es mi compañero de trabajo en la G.U.N…además de ser su razón por la que se adentró en la agencia…mejor agente de los agentes, hasta yo…

-Me pregunto si Shadow está bien…-

Mi sombra… ¿Estará bien?...y sigo diciendo que es 'Mi' sombra…claro que es mía ¿De quién más va a ser?...solo quiero que este bien…si le pasara algo…no sé qué haría…él es como mi guardaespaldas…y no solo me agradezco de el porque me salve en misiones…estoy muy agradecida y a la vez apenada por tantas tonterías y berrinches míos…idiota… ¡Y ahora me estoy insultando por culpa suya!...ya me pego su enfermedad de malas palabras…al menos no las digo en voz alta…¿Ser perfecto que dice malas palabras?...por favor…pero aun así es la vida definitiva y creo que tiene razón…entonces se supone que la vida definitiva tiene que ser seria, violenta e antisocial…cada quien es como es además de el quien también es algo sensible y sentimental…claro que es sentimental e sensible…me he dado cuanta…que él piensa mucho en su trágico y fastidioso pasado que tanto lo atormenta…o claro que lo conozco bien…para tener un mejor amigo, se comparten sus asuntos y vidas….pero sigamos que no es fácil sacarle la información al erizo negro dando a dignificar que yo soy la única que pudo hacerlo por ser la única que le tiene respeto, amabilidad y mucha belleza al erizo oscuro…

Soy la única que puede convivir con el azabache…

…


	11. Capítulo 11

…

Flashback

¡¿Shadow es una copia?!...no puede ser…pero creo que debería creerlo, ya que encontramos Omega y yo varias copias de Shadow…enserio estuve todo el tiempo con una copia…no es el original…no después de lo que paso en la batalla…no volvió… esto esta mal...Omega me veía raro a lo que me hacer que al mientras le dije…

-¿Alguna vez te dije que Shadow era un robot y…

En ese momento decidí cambiar de tema…no quería que Omega descubriera algo privado de mis pensamientos hacía Shadow…sabiendo que el a veces puede ser un entrometido…

-Oh no importa, buena suerte…

Decepcionada…aun me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento hacía sombra?...solo somos buenos amigos…no somos nada más que eso…solo tenemos una buena relación…así se supone que son los mejores amigos…aunque me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntara a Shadow sus emociones hacía mí?...

-Usted sabe sobre la clonación, el original debe existir en algún lugar

Llegue a escuchar del grandulón…era verdad…me anime ante tales palabras, cierto, si aquí hay copias el original debe aún estar vivo…o puede ser…que el que tenemos ahora no sea una copia después de todo lo averiguado…solo me alegra saber que todo está bien en especial con mi sombra… ¡Ese es mi Shadow!...mirando a Omega regalándole una bella sonrisa…

-Tienes razón Omega…Gracias…

…

Minutos después Shadow y yo estuvimos hablando…que decidí contarle sobre Knuckles…

-Ese tonto equidna…que acaso no entiende que solo quiero su Esmeralda…

-…Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Hablándome sobre el tonto equidna de nuevo…que tiene contra mi sobre el…en modo burla esa fue mi respuesta…no pienso que sea bueno que me charle sobre ese equidna pero…digamos que me intereso una raja al escuchar eso…no me gusta que me hable del equidna a menos que sea sobre mi u Omega…pero a excepción del rojo no me agrada que este con el…solo no me gusta que este con él es todo…no quiero parecer un idiota ante eso...

No me gusta que ande con otro…

…


	12. Capítulo 12

No es que diga que no pueda estar con otros. Puede que se burle de mí en ocasiones, lamentándose de mí, o coqueteándome ¿Cómo ignorarla? Rechazando sus halagos es lo más aceptable que puedo reaccionar ante sus palabras, solo gastando voz en algo que no me interesa para nada. Aunque me llamaría algo la atención estar procurada en una misión junto a mi lado si algo es importante, o un asunto reciente. No importe si tenga que ver con un asunto o algo parecido al tema, igualmente es una compañera con la cual, única con la que lidio además de la muerte de una amiga de años.

…

Shadow, al parecer a estado extraño en estos momentos, pensativo, como si me estuviera ocultando algo, a mí no me oculta nada, mientras estemos en misión podemos conversar sobre algo sobresalido del tema, además de tantos alados en el tiempo, recuerdo esos momentos, me llamaban tanto la atención, aunque igualmente los rechazara, no me interesaba mucho, solo trataba de llamarle la atención, o posiblemente, que cambie un poco su carácter, no es que diga que no me agrade como camarada, solamente no tiene interés de atracción, solo como amigos.

Aunque, no está nada mal para una salida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 al fin ¬¬...**


End file.
